


Lost Love

by were_lemur



Category: Captain America (2011), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve visits Peggy's grave.  Tony shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Love

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 178

Steve stared down at the headstone.

_Margaret Elizabeth ("Peggy") Jones, née Carter_

_January 7, 1918 - March 3, 2011_

_Mother, Grandmother, and Great-Grandmother._

"Six more months," he said. "If she'd lived six more months, I could have seen her one last time."

"I'm sorry." Tony's voice startled him from his reverie. "But at least she lived long enough to see her great-grandkids."

Steve looked over to the matching headstone; Samuel Jones had predeceased his wife by only two years.

"At least she had someone to keep her company," he said.

"You're not jealous, are you? _You?_ "

"Maybe a bit," he admitted.


End file.
